Creep
by TsumiNoAru
Summary: Kakashi centric. Set in the year after the Kyuubi attacked  Christmas night . No angst, no smut, no character death  apart from those who've already died in this time line . Some gore, some hope. Drabble  rated M just to be safe


Title: Creep  
Author: Tsuminoaru  
Fandom: Naruto  
Genre: Supernatural/Horror/General/Drabble  
Rating: 16+ (worksafe)  
Pairing: no real pairing, actually :/ MinKa at the end if you want it to see like that.

Summary: Kakashi centric. Set in the year after the Kyuubi attacked (Christmas night). No angst, no smut, no character death (apart from those who've already died in this time line). Some gore, some hope.

A/N: Written for the Yonkaka Community on LJ. Special thanks to Vernajast, what would I do without you? Thank you so much for supporting my writing, Dear!

* * *

.

..

It was the night before Christmas. The façades of houses were decorated ceremonially. The lights were off. It seemed the whole village had fallen asleep in anticipation of the next morning, with warm thoughts and excitement in their minds.

No one knew something dark and hollow was creeping through the streets. No one could see it or hear. It was born from the dead, the emptiness they'd left. It was fed by the living, the sorrow they were feeling.

It was slow, but inescapable and infinite. It was hungry, always had been and always would be. So it crept through the streets like an unseen shadow, ready to swallow the one it had chosen. Swallow with neck and craw; swallow and never chock out; swallow and suck out every bit of happiness, every bit of hope. It sought lost souls so it could bathe in their pain and despair, could nourish on their helplessness, their self-reproaches. It would batten down those destructive emotions for it was greedy. It would make them grow stronger, grow greater, grow beyond all bearing. And it would grow, too, and it would creep from one sucked out dead soul to seek another.

Its new victim was a boy of fourteen years. It was eager to catch him with its inescapable grip, eager to taste him, eager to increase his suffering. It had been hungry for the boy for so many years already, but now it decided it was time…

Finally, it arrived.

The boy was oblivious to it, showing it his back, standing there in the moonlight, not even sensing the danger behind.

It threw itself at the boy with its whole might for it was merciless. Swallowing the youth, it proceeded to seek his heart, greedy for what it was awaiting there. It was already opening its wide mouth, pushing with its long tongue.

But…there was nothing it could lick, none of those delicious things it lusted after so much and so long. Instead, it was greeted with even greater darkness than itself. Too startled, it failed to react fast enough, and so it was already too late when it felt the emptiness sucking it in.

It cried out in disbelief and outrage, but no one heard it for its cry was swallowed by the emptiness, too.

Inside, it struggled with all its might, struggled in fear, but there was no escape. Outside, there was blood and torn flesh, dead bodies, cold mismatched eyes and an ANBU doing his duty.

Inside, the hungry monster cursed the boy and his shallow existence, his hollow heart with nothing in it.

But as it died, it failed to notice that there was indeed something in between all the emptiness and darkness.

Somewhere deep, deep inside were five people standing in a circle. Within the circle was something hidden, which no one could not see.

One of those five was a woman, with smooth moonlight-like skin, with long silk hair and deep dark eyes. She was singing a lullaby, her warm and protective voice lulled into slumber the thing that was inside the circle.

To the woman's left stood a man with unruly grey hair and broad shoulders. Firm as a rock he was keeping his ground, guarding what was inside.

The third was a boy of about thirteen years. He cried, for the one inside could not.

There was also a girl, with brown hair and a caring smile. With her warmth, she held the one inside their circle safe and secure.

Last but not least, there was another man, who was filled with sunlight and lightning, radiating energy and volition. He was shouting for the one inside to wake up, calling him through the soothing sounds of the lullaby, never tiring of recounting to him the joys of life. Especially tonight…

..

.

The End


End file.
